


Velvet Night

by mintywrites



Series: Honeymoon [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, not tagging out of shame, straightforward smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle hook up during their Keenan Feldspar sleepover, in their matching pajamas.





	Velvet Night

Keenan's house, however large, only had one guest bedroom- he had converted one of the extra rooms into an office, and another into a home theater. On the first night of their stay, Keenan had shown Dinesh and Gilfoyle the guest bedroom and told them that one of them was welcome to sleep on the couch downstairs. But Dinesh was too tired to argue with Gilfoyle over who would get the bed, and he conceded that he was okay with sharing the bed as long as they didn’t touch each other. If Dinesh had been more awake he might have wondered why Gilfoyle agreed without hesitation. The next night, they both gravitated back to the guest room, all the while avoiding the topic of them sharing a bed, as if talking about it would be the thing to make this situation awkward.

Dinesh led the way into the guest bedroom, his veins still coursing with adrenaline from their recent hack. “I can't believe how much better the VR is now. Keenan was right, we are fucking awesome.”

Gilfoyle closed the door behind them, and when he looked up, Dinesh was smiling up at him expectantly. Gilfoyle didn’t know if it was the matching clothes or his own adrenaline or the Keenan Vortex lingering on him, but instead of saying something snarky, he said, “yeah, we are awesome.”

And then Dinesh kissed him.

It took Gilfoyle a second to realize what was happening- he’d always known that on some level Dinesh was attracted to him, but he never thought he’d do something so forward- but he quickly regained control of his motor functions and began to kiss back. It wasn’t long though before Dinesh pulled away.  

Gilfoyle half expected Dinesh to leave the room, but instead he just stood there, his brain short-circuiting as it tried to make sense of what just happened.

After a moment, Gilfoyle said softly, “Dinesh? You okay?”

Dinesh gulped. “I mean, I just, I didn’t even know I wanted to, um, do that until I… I need to sit down.”

Gilfoyle watched Dinesh stumble to the edge of the bed and sit down, leaving him to stand awkwardly by the door. He considered leaving to go sleep on the couch and let Dinesh have his space, and immediately came up with of a line of banter to throw at him- _is this your way of tricking me into leaving so you can have the bed to yourself?_ He bit back the comment and instead went over his options. The truth of the matter was that if he left now, there was a good chance Dinesh would pretend the kiss never happened and that would be the end of it.

He walked over to Dinesh and asked, “Is it okay if I sit?”

Dinesh nodded without looking up at him. They sat in silence for a minute, Dinesh staring blankly ahead of him, and Gilfoyle’s eyes drifting from Dinesh to the wall in front of them and then back to Dinesh.

Without looking away from the point in space he’d been focused on, Dinesh said, “I don't want to have sex.”

“We won't, then.”

Gilfoyle immediately felt like a dick for saying that, as if it were his call whether they would have sex that night and he was benevolently granting Dinesh’s wish to abstain. When he saw some of the tension leave Dinesh’s face, Gilfoyle furrowed his brow and said,

“You didn’t think I’d pressure you into anything, did you? I’m not _that_ much of an asshole.”

Dinesh’s eyes widened as he turned to Gilfoyle. “No, I just, I feel better knowing that you know that I’m not…-” He gulped and looked down at Gilfoyle’s lips. “But kissing was nice, and you, uh, you liked it too, right?”

Gilfoyle’s eyes glimmered as he nodded. Dinesh leaned towards him hesitantly, and Gilfoyle leaned in the rest of the way, closing the space between them.

They kissed softly at first. Gilfoyle felt his heart pounding in his ears as Dinesh parted his lips, and his chest tightened at the soft moan he pulled from him when he lightly darted his tongue into Dinesh’s mouth. A shiver shot down his spine as he felt Dinesh bite his lip. Soon Dinesh’s arms were clung tightly around Gilfoyle’s shoulders, and Gilfoyle’s hands were placed on Dinesh’s waist, his thumbs rubbing light circles into Dinesh’s stomach. It was difficult, but eventually Gilfoyle broke the kiss to ask, “Do you want to lie down?”

Dinesh gulped and nodded. Gilfoyle guided Dinesh down onto his back as they scooted backwards onto the bed and over to the pillows. He took a second to take in the sight of Dinesh laid out underneath him, looking up at him with his big doe eyes, before he leaned down to kiss him again. Heeding Dinesh’s words from earlier, Gilfoyle made sure to keep his hips in the air- he was halfway hard, and he didn’t want Dinesh to get the wrong idea.

Gilfoyle reached up and lightly placed his hand on Dinesh’s chest. Slowly he dragged his fingers down, and Dinesh moaned into his mouth when his fingertips brushed his nipple through his shirt. Gilfoyle moved his lips from Dinesh’s mouth to his neck as he continued to play with his nipple, his fingers moving freely over the slippery silk.

“Fuck, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh said as he placed his hands on Gilfoyle’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “That’s- Fuck-”

Dinesh’s words turned to desperate whimpers as Gilfoyle began to pinch his nipple tighter. Gilfoyle continued to suck at Dinesh’s neck until he felt Dinesh pull at his head. Gilfoyle pulled off of his neck and lifted his head up, but before he could ask Dinesh if he was okay, Dinesh was pulling him into a kiss.

Gilfoyle’s stomach tightened with lust as he bit down on Dinesh’s lip. He adjusted his other arm, which was propping his weight up on his elbow, so that he could place his hand next to Dinesh’s face and trace his thumb lightly over his cheek. Gilfoyle was fully hard now, and he wasn’t sure where this was going to go, but he wanted to make the most of it while he could.

His eyes widened in surprise when he felt Dinesh’s hands move from his hair down his back to his waist, pulling Gilfoyle’s body down onto his. Gilfoyle groaned as their dicks met. In one motion, he lifted his hips off of Dinesh’s and broke the kiss to look down at him. As soon as their bodies parted, Dinesh was moaning,

“Please, Gilfoyle, do that again.”

Gilfoyle hesitantly lowered his hips and lightly grinded them into Dinesh’s. He wasn’t wearing underwear as he hadn’t wanted to keep wearing the same pair more than one day in a row, and he bet Dinesh wasn’t either, meaning two thin layers of silk were the only things between them. Their erections slid against each other effortlessly, and Gilfoyle let out a long breath in relief as he pushed his dick up Dinesh’s length. Dinesh writhed beneath him, his hands on Gilfoyle’s waist, digging into his skin, begging for more.

Gilfoyle thrust down onto Dinesh again, concentrating the pressure of his hips onto Dinesh’s cock. He rolled his hips slowly and firmly, reveling in the beautiful sounds he pulled from Dinesh. Gilfoyle bit back his own moans, determined to temper his arousal and make Dinesh come before him. The thought crossed his mind that Dinesh had actually had sex much more recently than he had, so it might be more difficult a feat than he’d originally thought. For good measure, he snaked his hand underneath Dinesh’s shirt and resumed playing with his nipple as he pushed his dick into Dinesh’s.

Gilfoyle grinned as he felt Dinesh bite down onto his lip, desperately high pitched moans still escaping him. He had hit a sweet spot, and Gilfoyle concentrated all of his energy on repeating the motion, Dinesh’s cock rubbing against his stomach over and over until he was coming. Gilfoyle slowed his thrusts and pulled his hand out from under Dinesh’s shirt, and once Dinesh let go of his lip, he lifted his head up to look down at him. He was a little disappointed he hadn’t been able to see the look on Dinesh’s face as he came, but this was a nice consolation prize- Dinesh’s face was still flushed, and his eyes closed and perfect hair mussed. Gilfoyle ran his thumb across Dinesh’s cheek one last time before rolling off of him.

Gilfoyle sighed as he laid down on the bed next to Dinesh. He was painfully aware of the boner in his pants, but he didn’t think Dinesh would appreciate if he took care of it with him right there. Thankfully Dinesh didn’t need long to cool off before he got up, picked out a new set of pajamas from the dresser, and went to the master bathroom to clean up and change, closing the door behind him.

Gilfoyle slid his pants down and grabbed his cock. He sighed in relief as he stroked himself, his head flooding with images of Dinesh, his neck, his disheveled hair, laid out on the bed, mouth parted, moaning, saying his name, the feeling of his hands on his waist, in his hair, digging into him as he came-

And with that, Gilfoyle was coming into his hand. He breathed heavily, stroking himself a few more times to wring out the last few drops of come, and when his eyes fluttered open he saw Dinesh standing in the bathroom doorway.

“Shit, sorry, I thought you’d be longer in there… or I’d come quicker.”

Dinesh blinked, still processing what he’d seen. “No, it’s okay. I mean, you did that for me, so… ah, here.” He grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom and brought them to Gilfoyle, being careful not to look directly at his dick in the process. Gilfoyle gladly took the tissues and cleaned himself up before tucking himself back into his pants and getting under the covers.

Dinesh hesitantly climbed into bed and turned the light out. Staring up at the ceiling, he said, “So is it going to be weird now?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Gilfoyle felt his stomach begin to sink. He was about to find out if Dinesh wanted to do this again. He wasn’t sure what would be worse- for Dinesh to decide the hookup had been a mistake and it would be better if they pretended it didn’t happen, or if it had never happened at all.

“Well we can’t really be ‘friends with benefits.’ We’re not friends.”

Gilfoyle felt a warmth grow in his chest. He gulped and forced himself to speak normally as he said, “right. We’re just benefits.”

“Coworkers with benefits. Co-jerkers, if you will.”

Gilfoyle chuckled. “So that’s what you want, then? Just to act normal, but with the addition of hooking up?”

Dinesh looked over at Gilfoyle questioningly. “Yeah, I mean, that’s what you want too, right?”

Gilfoyle forced out the words, “Yeah, of course.”

They lay in silence for a bit before Gilfoyle said, “Well then, goodnight, asshole.”

Dinesh smiled. “Goodnight, dickhead.”


End file.
